ggbotfandomcom-20200216-history
0.2.4
0.2.4, the Quest update, is a minor update, released March 24th, 2018 @ 9:47pm with build number #084. * Previous update: 0.2.3, the Shop update * Next update: TBA Announcement The update was officially announced March 14th, 2018 @ 7:37pm in the official Guild Game Discord server. Content Additions * Quests ** New rewritten code and improved visuals. ** Limit of 1 quest accepted per day removed. ** Quests are no longer shared between players and they're not automatically regenerated during the midnight cycle. *** Instead, 5 new quests are generated after a Player completes a quest. ** New resource: Energy EP *** Maximum amount is 100, minimum 0. *** Regenerates over time (1%/20min). *** Doing quests costs Energy (1%/5min). ** New resource: Card Eligibility CE *** Maximum amount is 100, minimum 0. *** Value is automatically determined by average card value. *** Whenever player reaches 100% CE, they receive a random card. **** If player exceeds maximum value, the amount exceeded isn't lost. **** If player has full inventory, card is automatically sold and player receives Gold instead. *** Card Eligibility replaces cards in quest rewards. **** Thanks to this system, quests will reward much more wide variety of cards than just Target Dummies and Hidden Caches. *** Rarity dropchances (C/R/E/L): 60/30/8/2% ** Players can take damage during quest. *** Amount depends on the quest's difficulty and length. ** New command: >quests reroll *** Generates 5 new quests for the author. *** 1st use of this command each day is free, each more costs 100 * 2 ^ ( - 1)G. ** New command: >quests recruit *** Toggles given minion's attendance in author's quests. *** Recruited minions are following their owner through their quests. **** After the quest completion, they're put in cooldown for the same time as the quest's length. **** Only ready minions can attend quests. **** Minions' follows cost part of their value in G. ***** This part scales with quest's difficulty and length (0 - 24%). ***** If player doesn't have enough money to pay this tax for all of their ready and recruited minions, the quest will be started without them. **** Their attack increases chance to succeed, but they can take damage as well. ***** Minions with Taunt are always taking the damage first (even before the player). ***** Deathrattle effects are normally activated. ****** Their owner is responsible for their death. (e.g. deathrattle effect Explosive Blood would hit the owner's army) **** Minions in quest can't attack. ***** But they can be attacked. If they die before the quest ends, their attack won't affect the succeed chance. **** Stealth minions lose stealth immediately after starting the quest. ** New command: >quests stats *** Shows author's overall quest statistics. ** Cancelling quests *** Player receives part of the Energy spent into the quest. **** * 0.75 * (( - ) / ) *** Minions in cancelled quests receive only partial cooldown and damage. **** (( / ) * 0.75 + 0.25) * *** If player passed at least 50% of the quest's length, they receive a little reward. **** Value: * * 0.5 *** Cancelled quests are returned back to player's available quests and can be accepted again. *** New alias: >quest cancel ** Quests' length: 300 - 480 minutes → 20 - 240 minutes *** Shorter quests are generated more frequently than longer ones. ** Rewards *** All rewards contain Gold and Experience. *** Honor, Card Eligiblity and Mana doesn't have to be part of a reward. **** Each of these resources have 1/3 chance to be part of a reward. *** Mana value in rewards: 120 * (1.5 ^ ) → 200 * (1.2 ^ ) *** Value scaling with difficulty: / ( + 0.05) → / *** Nightmare quests can contain Artifacts. **** Artifacts positively affect minions, which successfully complete the quest with player. ***** Healing Herbs - Restores 2 health. ***** Night Howlers - Gives 1 attack. ***** Steel Plates - Gives 1 health. ***** Healing Well - Gives Regeneration. ***** Glowing Mushrooms - Gives Spell Immune. ***** Divine Shrine - Gives Divine Shield. ***** Fog of War - Gives Stealth to minions, which have it originally. ***** Penetration Manual - Gives Breakthrough. ***** Energy Fruit - Resets minions' cooldown. ***** Confusing Mists - Swaps minions' attack and health. **** Various artifacts have various values, which is took from the total reward value. ** Quests are running even if the bot is offline. *** If the quest is completed while the bot is offline, player will be messaged about its results right after the bot goes back online. ** Difficulty * Stats command ** Shows amount of Energy, including timer for next Energy regeneration. ** Shows amount of Card Eligibility. * Minions command shows if the minions are recruited. * Dailies stats command contains the dailies' value after the multiplier is applied as well. Changes * Equipment ** Added new Ring slot. ** Command supports UID system. *** >equipment → >equipment *** >equipment <@user>| removed (you can view other players' equipment using their UID) *** >equipment takeoff → equipment takeoff *** Visual appearance adjusted for the UID system. ** Commands show the equipment's % durability. * Cards ** Bleeding Sapphire Ring *** Durability: 6 → ** Cabal Shadow Priest *** *** Value: 950 → ** Curse *** Income reduction: 50% → *** Stacks duration instead of intensity. ** Fel Reaver *** Fel Core **** Type: Passive → **** Value: 320 → ** Flare *** New effect: Remove Stealth from all target's and your minions. *** Mana cost: 1 → *** Value: 340 → *** Class: Utility → PvP ** Floating Watcher *** +1/+1 → ** Frostwolf Warlord *** Frostwolf Banner **** Value: 120 → ** Furious Sapphire Ring *** Durability: 8 → ** Hooked Reaver *** Threshold for triggering the buff: 1500 → ** Howlfiend *** Burning Blood **** **** Value: 520 → *** Stats: 7/4 → ** Kill Command *** New effect: Deal 3 damage + 1 damage for each Beast in your army. ** Magma Dragon *** Value: 2560 → ** Midas' Bomb *** Damage scaling: 1/600G → *** Can target minions as well. ** Moonfire *** Value: 300 → ** Persuade *** Rarity: Rare → ** Poor Man's Sapphire Ring *** Durability: 8 → ** Stabilized Sapphire Ring *** Durability: 10 → ** Stubborn Gastropod *** *** Value: 420 → ** Taxes *** Mana cost: 3 → *** Value: 720 → ** Thirsty Sapphire Ring *** Durability: 5 → ** Tiny Knight of Evil *** Buff: +1/+1 → ** Treasure Map *** Requires: 5 successfully completed quests → 24 hours of successfully completed quests *** Reward value: 20% → of total quests' values completed during the contract. *** Reward content: Balanced → 100% Gold *** Mana cost: 2 → *** Value: 480 → * Mana Scientist ** Base amount of offered rings: 0-1 → ** Base amount of offered potions: 1-2 → ** New recharge cost calculation: (80 * 1.15 ^ ) * ((1.15 ^ - 1) / 0.85) + MAX(( - 10) * 100, 0) ** Cost for overchange: 120 → * Honor Decay ** Scaling: 0.2%/day → ** Limit: 4% → ** Immunity: 5 days → * Monster Hunt, Mystery Chest and Royal Battle rewards use the new reward code. * Chance for opening the Mystery Chest using explosion: 15%/mana → * % of discovered cards required for the Discoverer L/M/A title: 80/60/40 → * Shop rarity dropchances: 80/18/1.6/0.4% → * Reward for rating cards: 50 → * Database command is case-sensitive. * JDA version: 3.4.0_322 → 3.5.1_352 Fixed * Destroying equipment was causing critical errors. * Minions with Stealth were losing all keywords after attacking. * Poisoned and Hidden Truth effects didn't message their target about the Honor removal. * Furious Sapphire Ring wasn't restoring any mana if its owner had full mana before using the card. * Treasure Map's mana cost was 4. * Taxes' mana cost was 5. * Midas' Bomb had outdated image. * Text and formatting correction. Inferior updates 0.2.4.0.1 Released March 24th, 2018 @ 10:34pm with build number #085. * Added: Quest completion report message now contains exact amount of damage taken. * Fixed: Minion quest follow fee was 80 times bigger than intended. * Fixed: Viewing minions via the >minions command wasn't working. * Fixed: Gold spent for minion on quests stat tracking wasn't working correctly. * Formatting correction. 0.2.4.1 Released March 25th, 2018 @ 12:50pm with build number #086. * Changed: Cards ** Bleeding Sapphire Ring *** Durability: 10 → ** Furious Sapphire Ring *** Durability: 12 → ** Poor Man's Sapphire Ring *** Durability: 12 → ** Rajhini Highwayman *** Mana cost: 4 → *** Value: 660 → ** Stabilized Sapphire Ring *** Durability: 16 → ** Thirsty Sapphire Ring *** Durability: 8 → ** Treasure Map *** Reward content: 100% Gold → 50% Gold, 50% Card Eligibility * Changed: Damage taken on quests lowered by 37.5% * Changed: Longer quests are more often. * Changed: Chance for opening Mystery Chest using explosion: *20% → (^0.5)*40% * Fixed: Energy regeneration was 50% slower. * Fixed: Minion quest follow length stat tracking wasn't working. * Fixed: Some rings had outdated images. * Text correction. 0.2.4.2 Released March 26th, 2018 @ 7:12pm with build number #087. * Changed: Artifacts ** Healing Herbs *** Restores 2 health. → ** Night Howlers *** Gains +1 attack. → ** Steel Plates *** Gains +1 health. → * Changed: Quest reward value increased by 25%. * Changed: Mana value in rewards: 200 * (1.2 ^ ) → 160 * (1.25 ^ ) * Changed: Events are 25% more frequent. * Fixed: Accepting quests with more than 1 minion was causing a critical error. * Text and formatting correction. 0.2.4.2.1 Released March 27th, 2018 @ 6:11pm with build number #088. * Changed: Added randomizer to the reward generation process. ** This change won't affect rewards' final value in any way. (quests had this feature already) * Changed: Card Eligibility unit: % CE → CE * Changed: Energy unit: % EP → EP 0.2.4.2.2 Released March 28th, 2018 @ 7:07pm with build number #089. * Fixed: Register command wasn't working. * Fixed: Bot wasn't calculating the minions' quest fail chance affection correctly. 0.2.4.2.3 Released March 29th, 2018 @ 2:55pm with build number #090. * Fixed: Minions' quest remaining time (shown when viewing minions in quest) wasn't working correctly. 0.2.4.2.4 Released March 30th, 2018 @ 11:33pm with build number #091. * Fixed: Reaching new level via XP gained from rewards could result in no Gold given for the Player who levelled up. * Fixed: Formatting correction. 0.2.4.2.5 Released April 1st, 2018 @ 10:56am with build number #092. * Fixed: Honor decay was calculating with pre-0.2.4 values. 0.2.4.3 Released April 2nd, 2018 @ 2:03pm with build number #093. * Added: Detailed quest view shows % fee for recruited minions as well. * Added: Error message for executing a command during quest contains information about minion cooldown. * Added: Viewing offers shows amount of offers generated with next reroll with player's current Shop Favor. * Changed: Card Eligibility ** Value: 1% of average card value → 1 ** Is now rounded. ** System predetermines what card will player get. *** After player reaches its value in CE, they'll receive the card and that amount of CE is removed. *** Card value multiplier (C/R/E/L): x1/1.05/1.1/1.2 * Changed: Cards ** Bleeding Sapphire Ring *** Durability: 12 → ** Fake Glory *** Value: 600 → ** Furious Sapphire Ring *** Durability: 15 → ** Poor Man's Sapphire Ring *** Durability: 15 → ** Stabilized Sapphire Ring *** Durability: 20 → ** Thirsty Sapphire Ring *** Durability: 10 → * Changed: Damage taken in quests calculation: ** * * 0.025 → ( * 0.24)^2 * * Changed: Ring slots: 2 → * Fixed: Mana Scientist event wasn't working. * Fixed: Launching event at midnight was causing errors. * Fixed: Picking up Dailies at midnight was causing errors. * Fixed: Tracking amount of activated artifacts wasn't working. * Text correction. 0.2.4.3.1 Released April 3rd, 2018 @ 2:54pm with build number #094. * Fixed: Daily Mult was decaying even if players were picking up their dailies. * Fixed: Calculation for amount of active players required for event launch wasn't working correctly. 0.2.4.3.2 Released April 3rd, 2018 @ 11:06pm with build number #095. * Fixed: Receiving cards for CE wasn't working. * Fixed: Transformation of remaining value after mana generation into cheaper resources in rewards wasn't working correctly. * Fixed: Quest reward randomizer wasn't working. 0.2.4.3.3 Released April 4th, 2018 @ 11:10pm with build number #096. * Fixed: Using Pickpocket with full inventory resulted in receiving a replacement in G instead of the stolen card. 0.2.4.3.4 Released April 6th, 2018 @ 5:07pm with build number #097. * Fixed: Calculation for cost for recharging mana in the Mana Scientist event wasn't working correctly. * Fixed: Equipping equipment didn't work. * Text correction. 0.2.4.3.5 Released April 8th, 2018 @ 0:33am with build number #098. * Fixed: Receiving mana from a reward while having more than 10 mana was causing problems. * Text correction. 0.2.4.3.6 Released April 10th, 2018 @ 2:54pm with build number #099. * Fixed: Buffs from Night Howlers and Steel Plates artifacts didn't affect minions' stats. * Fixed: Whenever players dealt damage to themselves, the report about their equipment damage was showing twice. * Formatting correction. 0.2.4.4 Released April 12th, 2018 @ 8:36pm with build number #100. * Added: If player receives a replacement for a card received via CE because of full inventory, bot will append the replaced card's name to the message about the replacement. * Added: Bot now warns player when their Honor Decay immunity runs out. * Changed: These commands can be used during quests: ** >dailies ** >giftbox [] ** >minions [(<@user> detail|d) | (view )] * Changed: These commands can't be used during quests: ** >inventory sell * Changed: Scaling of Honor received/lost from Duel with winner's remaining health: 100% → 50% * Changed: Merchant's rarity dropchances (R/E/L): 80/16/4% → * Changed: Mana value in rewards: 160 * (1.25 ^ ) → 150 * (1.25 ^ ) * Changed: VIP players have command cooldown instead of 4s. * Changed: Honor Decay immunity after registration: 8 days → * Changed: Midnight cycle is more stable. * Formatting correction. 0.2.4.4.1 Released April 13th, 2018 @ 0:53am with build number #101. * Fixed: Deft Hands (Arenthia Swindler) was checking target's instead of author's inventory if it's full. * Formatting correction. 0.2.4.5 Released April 20th, 2018 @ 4:40pm with build number #102. * Added: For developers ** List of commands in the Help command is separated into standard commands and commands for developers. ** New Midnight command for launching artificial midnight cycles. * Changed: Calculation for minions' quest follow fee: ** * * 0.00125 → ( * 0.0125)^1.5 * * Changed: Cards ** Northshire Cleric *** Stats: 1/2 → *** Mana cost: 1 → *** Value: 300 → ** Torval Crook *** Mana Pilfer **** Gain 1 mana. → **** Value: 320 → *** Stats: 1/3 → * Changed: Honor required for Guild L/M/A title: 4800/3600/2400 → * Changed: Bot can't launch 2 same events in a row. * Changed: More improvements to the midnight cycle's stability. * Text correction. 0.2.4.6 Released April 23rd, 2018 @ 6:12pm with build number #103. * Changed: Energy regeneration: 1/20min → * Changed: Quests ** ** Adjustments in minion follow fee and damage taken calculations to match the new Energy regeneration. ** All old quests were removed and reroll cost was reset. * Changed: Kidnapper ** Mana cost: 6 → ** Stats: 5/3 → ** Value: 940 → * Changed: Honor of online players no longer affects monster's health in the Monster Hunt event. * Changed: >library reset command now requires confirmation. 0.2.4.6.1 Released April 23rd, 2018 @ 6:40pm with build number #104. * Fixed: Calculation for minions' quest follow fee wasn't working. 0.2.4.6.2 Released April 28th, 2018 @ 11:48am with build number #105. * Fixed: Damage taken by minions in quests was resetting the Honor Decay immunity. 0.2.4.6.3 Released April 29th, 2018 @ 2:01pm with build number #106. * Fixed: Effects Crystal Sharding (Mana Geode) and Mana Scaling (Mana Dragon) were counting even with mana which player didn't receive because of having maximum mana. 0.2.4.6.4 Released May 5th, 2018 @ 6:23pm with build number #107. * Fixed: Effect Pickpocket Mastery (Quin'rawl Burglar) didn't work. Trivia * One of the Legendary cards received a significant buff in this update, but since nobody saw it, the change is unlisted. * 0.2.4 is the first minor update with update notes only on wiki and not on the Guild Game Discord server. Category:Updates